Random kataang
by RANDOM NINGA from the south
Summary: Random Kataang stories rateings may change I don't know how many chapters but their will be plenty KATAANG
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this person sent me a review and said to hit ENTER and I did so now I have space between my senates .YAAAA! Also i did spell check and sense you pick the word i might have picked the wrong word SORRY!!

* * *

It had been a few years since the kiss in Ba sing and katara had a beautiful relationship going,and many ,MANY more anng would kiss katara for no ever asked 'why'd you kiss me for no reason?' by his girlfriend, he'd give a big dof-ball smile and say '' 'Cause i like you.'

No mater where they were he managed to kiss her some times a peck others long make one place he knew NEVER kiss katara ,in front of her 't get him wrong he's happy kataang happened(in your face Zutara!)anng the best guy for katara in his opine. But he knew what one kiss can turn in to. Soka knew anng wouldn't push katara like that if she didn't want to. But that was the problem what if she _wanted_ to.

what really sent him into this you- do-something-to- her- I'll-remove- your-chances-of -doing-it- angen mode was when walked in on them 'kissing'.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\//\

Katara was setting on her bed with nothing to do but twirl her water wipe pointlessly. That is until her boyfriend poked his tattooed head in. "hay beautiful!''He chimed braking her focus and turning the wipe into a dollop of water falling on her."hi distracting.'' she joked as she bent the water off her and into a nere by bowl.

"aw you think I'm distracting.'' he said with the big dof-ball smile waking feather into the room,till he got to the bed and sat down next to katara. Katara scooted closer as he snaked an arm around her wast she leaned her head on his chest and just took in his presents. Be for long he kissed her check, she didn't bother asking why she knew the answer.

She smiled up at him soon he was kissing her a little harder. Anng praticly forced her mouth open, shoved his tong in and played with her tong causing her to moan. he filliped himself a little to end up on top of her,She instantly warped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Anng lowered his hands till they rested on her gave a soft squeeze making her Mona and squirm under him. liking this reaction he did it a few more times,he liked the felling of her squirming out of please under him.

Katara warped her legs around his hips to keep him in place. She liked the felling of his fiscal reaction ;) , knowing she was the only one that could do this to him set shivers down her spine. She felt anng slip his hands up her shirt ,when soddenly...........................................

"katara!! I'm hungry whens dinner!"yelled soka as he barged in her room. But he stopped dead in his tracks at seeing anng laying on top of his sister hands up her shirt legs around his wast. "**YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**screamed soka as he yanked anng up and off full of anger. Anng leaned his lesson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\

But that was a good few months ago. And now katara sat with anng once agen,only in the garden this time. With his arms wrapped around her anng kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled away she smiled and asked "what was that for?'' he smile and gave the answer:

" 'cause i like you." That answer was fine with her.

* * *

Ok so one chapter I,m not sure how many chapters it will have but think of this stuff is A LOT more fun then paying attention in school!!I have ideas for a least five More chapters but their will be More and your ideas are welcome if their kataang!!!


	2. Chapter 2

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/aang's POV/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\

I cannot belive I'm stuck with stake out duty. When Fire lord hotmen(Zuko) said he had a important job for me and katara this isn't what i had in mind. We're stuck in some old apartment in the capital of the fire nation, their had been roomers of a secret group of rebels ,called embers or something,assenting the fire here we are Looking for them to make a move. Don't get me wrong, being stuck in a room with my girlfriend is awsom,but we are forbidden from leaving.

We have a page that will bring us food and supplies but only at night. It's pretty annoying to have to wake up form a good sleep and answer to a spastic boy with a box .Speaking of sleep there's only one bed. Don't get any ideas. Katara and I take turns sleeping on the bed or a straw mat. Speaking of katara,.... she looks so sad to be stuck 's just staring out the window. Come to think of it I'm bored to....maybe Katara can entertain me.................................

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ normal pov/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aang got off the bed were he'd been siting and walked over to katara. "hay." is all she could say when she saw her boyfriend walking toward her. "hi.'' he said in return , he got behind her and started to rub her back._step one _he thought to him self.

"that fells good"said katara at aang's smirked,and wrapped his arms around her wast while kissing her sholder. Katara moaned when aang started sucking her neck,and her eyes widen when she felt one of aangs hands travel down her upper leg. he had this grip on her till she had enough and turned around and kissed aang he realized what just happened he backed katara into the wall_.step two_.

While their toughs battled for dominance,aang ran his hands all over katara his hands griped her but,and he pressed his lower body to hers. Her eyes got really big out of pulled katara over to the one bed, she gave no hesitation to follow_. step three_. Never braking the kiss, aang pulled katara on to the bed and slipped his hands under her cloths.

Once striped down to her under clothes(_step for)_,katara stated pulling on aangs clothes which fell off leaving aang in only his under garment. Aang flipped it to were he was on top, and stared to trail kisses down her slender neck. He trailed kisses down her torso, but stopped when he got to her bell button. "do you want to go any farthar ?"asked aang looking up at his girlfriend."I..I...don't know" said katara very afraid she heart his feelings.

"You know I wouldn't force you into this," said aang. "I know," said katara "It's just ..... I don't Know if i deserve you."

anng looked at katara shocked."Why would you think that?"

"It's just your this 'all powerful being' and I'm just a southern peasant......... You deserve better than-" katara was cut of by aang crashing his lips on shut her up.

"you are the only one i want. NO one is better you....If it weren't for you I'd still be an ice cube,....you even helped me defeat the ex-fire lord......and you could kick any girls ass." said aang laying down next to katara .

She chuckled at the last statement. "do you really think that?" asked katara. ":yes i do....and it's all true,katara..I love you."said aang stroking her hair.

"I love you too.....and with that said I'm ready to go as far you want."said Katara smileing over at aang.

Aang pleased himself over Katara and went on kissing and striping did the same for aang. When they we're both laying nacked ,Theytook time to admire and exsplor this new side of each they finished their 'actives', they collapsed on the bed next to each ,and his new fond boldness, took one hand to pinch Kataras butt,and the other hand.....He gently grabbed her wrist and lead ,and placed , her hand on his crouch.

"I love you aang." said katara as she nuzzeled into aangs chest."I love you too.'' said aang. And with that they fell the delivery boy came that is.


End file.
